


Blow out your Candles

by ButterflyMist



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyMist/pseuds/ButterflyMist
Summary: "You're hot and you're coldyou're yes then you're noyou're in and you're outyou're up and you're down"A little here, a little there. Hongjoong is an artistic boy who like efficiency, so why not combine art with a kink or two and some of his favorite people?The goal: sensual temp playThe result: well.. :)
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Blow out your Candles

**Author's Note:**

> First fic let’s go~  
> There was an attempt.. I will slowly get better :D  
> I’m surprised that this is my first fic when I’m relatively soft.. oh who am I kidding,, Something made me feral and black out sooo, here we have temp play~  
> Been meaning to edit this for months and finally got around to it.
> 
> Also, I don't think I wrote this in anywhere, but poly OT8 is the general premise/foundation.  
> Do with that what you will :P
> 
> Ah, and the title is a Taki Taki lyric,, I think..

The pounding of rain against the windowpane was overshadowed only by the rumble of thunder overhead. The lights of the building flickered until they gave way, fizzled out by the downpour. It was late, past midnight, and yet the eight inhabitants in one of the flats gathered in their living room. Bearing phones turned flashlights and assorted candles, they settled in a loose circle across their living room sofa and assorted bean bag chairs and blankets.

The last to arrive, Wooyoung, had brought a matchbox from a kitchen drawer. Settling in the center where wax lights of all shapes and sizes were placed, he pulled a match from the box, struck it against the patterned side, and lit the small tealight in his other hand. After a few sputters the flame took to the little wick. One by one the other candles were passed from hand to hand and set alight using the little flame. Slowly the wax was scattered about the room, the smaller lights had been left in the center, while larger stick candles were placed in the periphery. The shadows cast by the members overlapped as they settled into their seats, absorbed in their own worlds. 

Jongho occupied the sofa corner, sleeping mask on his face as he relaxed, neck stretched back to rest, arms crossed. Mingi was in a similar position to Jongho’s right, hands clasped in his lap, cat-eared headphones on his ears, head lightly bopping to the music. To Jongho’s left sat Yunho with his legs folded in front of him as he continued to race on his phone picking up where he left off. Claiming a beanbag for himself sat a cross-legged Hongjoong squinting at the laptop balanced on his legs as he fiddled with a composition with one hand, the other hovering near his mouth in concentration. In the other corner of the sofa sat a watchful Seonghwa with Wooyoung settled on the ground at his feet. Yeosang and San sat in front of him as they continued their heated game of cards.

The storm continues, a natural symphony becoming more of shower and finally a light drizzle over the next few hours. Eventually the electricity returns, rousing the dozing boys and pulling the others out of their reveries. Yunho squinted at the light and leaned over to pull Jongho and Mingi up, “I’ll tuck them in, you guys.. Take care, good.. night,” came the sleepy voice as he towed them down the hallway. San and Yeosang had cuddled into each other when their game came to a close some time ago, but they too picked up the card case, “hmmg.. Fghl… woo.. g’night..bye..?” and hobbled down the hall leaning on each other heavily. 

Seonghwa rubbed his face, bringing some awareness to his mind before leaning down to nudge Wooyoung who had koaled around his leg and buried his face into Seonghwa’s knee when the lights came on. “C’mon Wooyoung, Youngie, get up please,” he called softly, running a hand through Wouyoung’s hair. A laugh brought his attention upward, “If you do that he’ll settle there for the rest of the night,” Hongjoong said as he stretched, laptop closed and headphones hanging around his neck. “I’m awake… enough,” Wooyoung whined looking up at the other two, sleepy pout already on his face, “I’ll leave the candles to you two then!” he smirked, squeezing Seonghwa’s thigh. Then he left shuffling as fast as he could, airy laugh all that he left behind. “Hey-” “Leave it, let’s put the candles out before they become an actual fire hazard,” exhaled Seonghwa fondly.

The two set about their work gathering the candles on the counter to put away in the morning since they had the week off, blowing the flames out with a quick breath. Hongjoong had gathered his side already, so he went to see what was taking Seonghwa so long. The other was near the counter, eyes fluttering yet focused on the still aflame candlestick as it leaned one way and the other in his loose grip, hot wax dribbling closer and closer to his hand.

“ Hwa! Be careful!” Hongjoong lunged to grab the tipping candlewick. “I don’t think I would've minded much if it _did_ get on me,” murmured Seonghwa under his breath. There was a peculiar look on his face as he looked at the other candles in his hand, watching the wax meld one way and the other as he tilted them, the wax sliding slower and slower as it hardened. Hongjoong looked down at the candle and then back to the other, understanding crossing his face. “Hmm, sure, but not these,” he said the corner of his mouth ticking upward placing the candle with finality, and made his way to their room with his things as the other whipped around to face him, anticipation and shock taking over his expression.

…

Now, while Hongjoong wanted to indulge Seonghwa in his desires he wanted someone to see how pretty he can make him, needed someone who knew Seonghwa as well as he did. So he decided to kill two birds with one stone, and approached Wooyoung.

Knocking on his door the next day, Hongjoong waits for a faint _come in_ before swinging the door open and stepping inside. Wooyoung shifts from where he was laying on his back to his side, placing his head on one hand, phone held loosely in the other, "What's up, Hyung? Do you need something- oh, I know that look," he says smugly, “How are you looking to ruin Seonghwa hyung this time~?” Wooyoung turns onto his stomach with his palms framing his face. This was why Hongjoong wanted Wooyoung. “Want to join me.. In making him all hot and cold? I want you to paint him pretty with me.” No sense in beating around the bush.

Eyes widening in surprise at his leader’s forthrightness, Wooyoung squeaked before, “Make Hwa hyung pretty? Any day~” He swung his legs around and stepped towards Hongjoong, lacing his arms around his neck. Hongjoong in turn brought his arms around Wooyoung’s waist to pull him close, “Hmm.. Hot and cold… did he say something about the candles yesterday?” Hongjoong brushes their noses past one another, “Something like that,” he leaned in to nip at his earlobe and whispered, “Let’s plan something to keep him on his toes, I know you want to see him squirm and whine just as much as I do.” To that Wooyoung leans into Hongjoong bodily, lashes lowered, simpering “Of course~ But, first, I haven’t tasted you in a while...” Hongjoong lets out a short, hard exhale from his nose before closing the space between them, “Then come get your fill sweetheart.”

…

A few nights later, Seonghwa lays in the center of his bed, eyes blindfolded with a stolen lace from their desire stage with nothing but his underwear on, hands tied above his head with Hongjoong and Wooyoung on either side of him, “You still good Hwa?” “ _So good, Hongjoong,,_ ” came the reply. “Hyung is already so wound up, we still have a lot to go baby, just want to make you prettier,” Wooyoung breathed next to Seonghwa’s ear to which he groaned, “ _Please_ , get on with it.” “As you wish Hwa,” came Hongjoong’s reassurance.

They both start by tracing fingers over his torso, diverging making their way down over his thighs and up to his neck. Seonghwa whining at the feather light touches being everywhere and nowhere, " _Wooyoung,_ " all at once unable to decide whether to move closer or further from whose touch, from which pair of hands. Wooyoung lingered his index finger by Seonghwas lip, Seonghwa’s mouth opening on instinct. So Wooyoung does the most logical thing and shoves a finger in. Immediately the other goes to lick around the digit, to suck, to pull it in further, but Wooyoung holds steadfast, other fingers gripping onto his jaw to keep it in place and keep him quiet. 

Tracing turns to nails with some pressure to leave pink lines to follow, intricate designs to color later. With a meaningful look Wooyoung pushes another finger into Seonghwas mouth, getting them soaked while Seonghwa remains pleasantly distracted by what occupies his mouth, the most stimulation he has received yet, and nods to Hongjoong to move on with their plans for the night. 

Taking his fingers away from where he played around the circumference of Seonghwas nipples, Hongjoong leaned over grabbing the cubes brought in before Seonghwa was blindfolded,  
"You ready, baby?" Hongjoong asks flippantly, receiving only muffled sounds in return.  
Giggling, he places an ice cube on each of Seonghwas nipples. Seonghwa arches at the unexpected cold. Into it, away from it, not sure where he wanted to go, Hongjoong smirked and followed the lines he and Wooyoung had drawn with their nails earlier with the cubes until they melted, the last little pieces left to melt onto Seonghwa’s waistband.

Hongjoong leaned up, and Wooyoung took away his fingers from Seonghwas mouth so Hongjoong could shove his tongue there instead, kissing with abandon before slowing down. He cradled Seognhwa’s head in his hands, tongue tracing the seams of his lips before pulling at his upper and lower lip alternatively, soft contrasting harsh nips in between. With sopping fingers Wooyoung spread his hands across Seonghwas thighs flattening them to the bed where they were raised and kneaded them until they were a sensitive the color of blush, "You mark so easily Seonghwa" before stepping away to grab the main reason for this night.

Hongjoong gives the other's tongue one last suck before pulling away, Seonghwa lay still but on edge heaving for breath, "one last thing lovely," Hongjoong said caressing Seonghwas cheekbone with one hand, reaching with the other towards Wooyoung who had brought him a blue wax lit candle keeping a purple and red one for himself.

"Seonghwa, we're starting now," Wooyoung warns, tipping the purple ever so slightly onto Seonghwas stomach, the wax quickly cooling. The stinging sensation only brief enough for Seonghwa to wince slightly before relaxing at the feeling of stiffness the candle left behind  
"You good?" Hongjoong checks.

"Fine, perfect, keep going, wanna- wanna see how pretty you can make me," Seonghwa replies breathlessly, stretching his neck back into the mattress, "please, more-" 

He’s cut off by the sensation of wax falling and trailing up his sternum, around a pectoral, and back to the center going further down curling right by his hip and resting at his center once more, "That good for you?" Wooyoung smirks, "I've finished tracing, I'll let Hongjoong color it all in now." True to other's words, Hongjoong takes the red from Wooyoung and starts to paint while Wooyoung grabs another ice cube to trace skin untouched by wax yet. Moments go by, some feeling like seconds others like hours, Seonghwa torn between the contrast of heat and cold interspersed with kisses from the two all over his body, taking turns at his lips, stealing sweetness distracting him from the sour stings of heat and ice, until he feels the tracing and pouring come to a stop. The ties around his hands were undone, his hands massaged and brought down to his sides. He felt fingers by his blindfold, "You ready to see, baby?"  
"Y-yeah, let me look.."  
"..you really are Hongjoongs favorite Seonghwa~" Wooyoung teased lightly.

As the blindfold fell away, they helped him sit up to see himself in the full length mirror set up opposite the bed. He looked down and across.  
A small smile followed the heat of his cheeks as he took in his own image, body glowing with a sheen of sweat, pink all over his face and his thighs slightly bruising where Wooyoung had had his way with ice and his teeth, but what left him breathless was the colorful wax on his chest.

"..a butterfly?"

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then they fuck?  
> Idk about Writing that yet. Sooo.. yeah,,  
> Fantasize to your hearts content and let me know you you think happens next if you want~ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I mean.. the title should imply something,, so :)
> 
> Alternatively, they take pictures to show the others, clean Seonghwa up, and then kiss and cuddle to sleep. 
> 
> If you made it here,  
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day~ :D


End file.
